Break my heart
by Yoirik
Summary: Song-fic Gaa-Hina  Canción Stereo Love By Edward Maya


Break' my heart

Song-fic Stereo Love by Edward Maya

Hinata despertó sola nuevamente como veces anteriores, en su mente solo vagaba el recuerdo de la última visita furtiva el Kage de la Arena, ya era costumbre que cada vez que había reuniones oficiales en Konoha el pelirrojo interrumpiera en el pequeño departamento donde ahora Hinata vivía sola.

**When you're gonna stop  
breaking my heart?  
I don't wanna be another one  
Paying for the things  
I've never done  
Don't let go...  
****don't let go to my love**

Su padre decidió darle independencia al demostrarle al clan y a el que ella era única y fuerte. Era un hecho que el legado Hyuga sería para ella, pero por el momento disfrutaba del privilegio de la juventud. Sin embargo bajo toda esa libertad y frágil felicidad había alguien que se empeñaba en enturbiarla, ese era Gaara. Había ocasiones en las que la joven heredera maldecía el día en el que ella y Gaara se vieron involucrados.

**Can I get to your soul?  
Can you get to my thought?  
Can you promise you won't let go?  
All the things that I need  
All the things that you need  
You can make it feel so real  
Cuz you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm loosing control…**

Otro mes comenzaba su curso; Hinata se dirigió a la cocina inmediatamente después de levantarse; comenzó a recordar todas las veces que había intentado convencer a su furtivo amante de solucionar la situación, sin embargo siempre había negaciones o falta de interés, era lógico que el tratar de conseguir que los pensamientos de Gaara fuesen solo para ella solo le ocasionaban tristezas. Miles de lágrimas salían desbocadas cuando se acercó a prender el televisor. Sin embargo este día era diferente, hoy decidió que estaba HARTA de todo eso, no importaba si todos en ambas aldeas se enterasen, pero estaba dispuesta a todo si el menor de los Sabaku no hacía nada al respecto.

**When you're gonna stop  
breaking my heart?  
I don't wanna be another one  
Paying for the things  
I've never done  
Don't let go...  
****don't let go to my love  
**

En Sunagakure, Gaara estaba meditabundo en su despacho, su hermana le había dejado el almuerzo en la mesa de servicio, Temari sabía que su hermano se veía envuelto de misterio cada vez que volvía de la Hoja. La rubia pudo imaginar que se trataba de todo menos de una chica, pero por el momento ese era el único pesar del Kazekage; como siempre su maldita inseguridad y la estúpida promesa de no amar nunca más le impedían ver más allá de su egoísmo.

**I hate to see you cry  
Your smile is a beautiful lie  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside  
I hate to see you cry  
Your smile is a beautiful lie  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside…**

Las últimas noticias en Konoha eran de primera, en todas las calles había una propaganda muy peculiar; se podía apreciar en cada una de ellas ¨Hinata Hyuga, la heredera que todos quieren, o mejor dicho, la zorra con la que todos duermen¨.

Aquello había sido obra de Kiba, no era posible que después de toda la confianza que ella tuvo con el que pensó que era su mejor amigo terminara en aquella bajeza; y mucho menos cuando fue él, él que creyó que la mayor de las Hyugas agradecería esa amistad con un agradable acostón.

Hiashi estaba furioso, no dio crédito a todo aquello sin embargo el pondría fin al asunto. Aún en contra de su hija.

**Can I get to your soul?  
Can you get to my thought?  
Can you promise you won't let go  
All the things that I need  
All the things that you need  
You can make it feel so real  
**

Ahora Hinata estaba segura que no había nacido para un amor de cuento, todo se encargaba de recordárselo. Su padre le había presentado a su próximo esposo, esas ideas anticuadas de Hiashi jamás se erradicaron por completo. El afortunado era el hijo del feudal del fuego, importante que el elegido fuese merecedor.

**Cuz you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm losing control  
Cuz you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I see you baby  
I just don't wanna let go…**

La sonora información no tardó en llegar a Suna por boca de Nara Shikamaru quien había ido a visitar a su problemática novia. Temari no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo durante la cena de ese día no evitó mencionar este llamativo detalle sobre el importante clan Hyuga.

Gaara se atragantó el bocado al oír el nombre de Hinata, supuso que las últimas palabras sobre hacer algo al respecto de la Hyuga iban muy enserio. El Kage sabía perfectamente que era un cobarde, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Dejó la mesa y se marchó para preparar todo para su salida a Konoha.

**I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside  
I hate to see you cry  
My love is dying inside  
I can fix all those lies…  
Oh baby I'll try  
to make the things right  
I need you more than air  
when I'm not with you  
Please don't ask me why  
just kiss me this time  
My only dream  
is about you and I…**

Gaara Irrumpió en la mansión Hyuga con toda precaución, era obvio que Hinata volvía a vivir en la casa principal como años atrás.

─Supuse que estarías aquí, fui al departamento, pero al no verte ahí; aquí me tienes─ Dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad.

─Y qué esperas... Que me emocione irracionalmente y volver a humillarme como siempre─ comenzó Hinata reclamándole mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

─Sabes, me he dado cuenta que odio verte llorar, no quiero ser yo el que te haga mal.

Y lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahorita es llevarte conmigo a Suna, como mi esposa claro. Pero no te puedo prometer cosas que no cumpliré.─ Dijo el Sabaku seriamente.

─Eso es lo único que siempre te pedí, lo único y no eras capaz de eso por mi… eres un idiota Gaara!─ Dijo la Hyuga aun lloriqueando.

─Por supuesto, pero me amas… Afirmó Gaara mientras besaba a Hinata y la nueva propuesta se sellaba con el beso.

FIN


End file.
